Fallen
by XxChocolateXxLoveXx
Summary: Adriel is sent to the human world as punishment from God. Her reason: Her hatred of humans. Now she is one of them with Valentine after her blood. Will the Shadowhunters save the fallen angel or will Adriel become Valentine's next victim?


**Takes place after the fight at the ship.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Adriel**

* * *

"Your punishment is to become the one thing you hate most." A voice ordered. Adriel lifted up her eyes and stared back at the angel in front of her. The Archangel stared back at her unsheathing the sword strapped onto his waist.

"Will I ever be able to come back?" She asked meekly. She knew she was in no position to even speak, but she had to know if she was able to come back.

"Only God knows." The Archangel stated. Adriel closed her eyes as her wings expanded. This was her just punishment for hating God's greatest creations. Humans.

* * *

"Never believe the bad guy is dead until you see a body, " said Simon. "That just leads to unhappiness and surprise ambushes. "

"You're not wrong, " said Jace. "My guess is he isn't dead. Otherwise we would have found the Mortal Instruments."

"Can the Clave go on without them? Whether Valentine's alive or not?" Clary wondered. "The Clave always goes on, " said Jace. "That's all it knows how to do. " He turned his face toward the eastern horizon. "The sun's coming up. "

Simon went rigid. Clary stared at him in surprise for a moment, and then in shocked horror. She whirled to follow Jace's gaze. He was right the eastern horizon was a blood-red stain spreading out from a golden disc. Clary could see the first edge of the sun staining the water around them unearthly hues of green and scarlet and gold.

"No!" she whispered. Jace looked at her in surprise, and then at Simon, who sat motionless, staring at the rising sun like a trapped mouse staring at a cat. Jace got quickly to his feet and walked over to the truck cab. He spoke in a low voice. Clary saw Luke turn to look at her and Simon, and then back at Jace. He shook his head. The truck lurched forward. Luke must have pressed his foot to the gas. Clary grabbed for the side of the truck bed to steady herself. Up front, Jace was shouting at Luke that there had to be some way to make the damn thing go faster, but Clary knew they'd never outrun the dawn.

"There must be something, " she said to Simon. She couldn't believe that in less than five minutes she'd gone from incredulous relief to incredulous horror. "We could cover you, maybe, with our clothes-" Simon was still staring at the sun, white-faced. "A pile of rags won't work, " he said. "Raphael explained-it takes walls to protect us from sunlight. It'll burn through cloth. " "But there must be something-" "Clary. " She could see him clearly now, in the gray predawn light, his eyes huge and dark in his white face. He held out his hands to her. "Come here. " She fell against him, trying to cover as much of his body as she could with her own. She knew it was useless. When the sun touched him, he'd fall away to ashes. They sat for a moment in perfect stillness, arms wrapped around each other. Clary could feel the rise and fall of his chest-habit, she

reminded herself, not necessity. He might not breathe, but he could still die. "I won't let you die, " she said. "I don't think you get a choice. " She felt him smile. "I didn't think I'd get to see the sun again, " he said. "I guess I was wrong. " "Simon-" Jace shouted something. Clary looked up. The sky was flooded with rose-colored light, like dye poured into clear water. Simon tensed under her. "I love you, " he said. "I have never loved anyone else but you. " Gold threads shot through the rosy sky like the gold veining in expensive marble. The water around them blazed with light and Simon went rigid, his head falling back, his open eyes filling with gold as if molten liquid were rising inside of him. Black lines appeared on his skin like cracks in a shattered statue.

"Simon!" Clary screamed. She reached for him but felt herself hauled suddenly backward; it was Jace, his hands gripping her shoulders. She tried to pull away but he held her tightly; he was saying something in her ear, over and over, and only after a few moments did she even begin to understand him.

"Clary, look. Look."

"No!" Her hands flew to her face. She could taste the brackish water from the bottom of the truck bed on her palms. It was salty, like tears. "I don't want to look. I don't want to-"

"Clary." Jace's hands were at her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. The dawn light stung her eyes. "Look. " She looked. And heard her own breath whistle harshly in her lungs as she gasped. Simon was sitting up at the back of the truck, in a patch of sunlight, openmouthed and staring down at himself. The sun danced on the water behind him and the edges of his hair glinted like gold. He had not burned away to ash, but sat unscorched in the sunlight, and the pale skin of his face and arms and hands was entirely unmarked.

Then as if the sun itself was surprised, it's lights became brighter and music resided in Clary's ears. It became louder with each passing moment until it was unbearable. Clary brought her hands up to her ears to block out the sound but it only made it worse.

"Clary are you okay?" Simon shouted bending down to look at her. Clary stared at him in wondering surprise. Could they not hear the painfully loud noise?

_Clary._ A soft voice whispered as the noise began to subside. _Save the angel._

* * *

Adriel stared up at the blue sky. Her body laid on the floor unmoving. Pain erupted from her shoulder blades where her wings used to be. Her pitch black hair whipped into her face once the wind blew and with tiring strength she managed to pull herself up into a sitting position.

Because of her dislike of the humans and how they destroyed the world God gave them was turning into hatred, God had punished her. Her just punishment was to become one. To live the life of one. To feel the temptations they feel everyday. A very unfair punishment indeed, but who was she to say so. She couldn't go against His orders unless she would be like the others that had followed Lucifer. But being here in the human world with her wings clipped makes her like them, wouldn't it?

A groan escaped from her mouth as she lifted herself up, realizing that she was by water. Her mouth was parched and hurt whenever she took a breath.

Disgust bubbled up in her. She wasn't going to lower herself to drink water that could have been polluted like a human would. No her pride as angel wouldn't let her, but her flesh as a human would.

Mustering up her strength, Adriel pushed herself off the ground and shuffled away from the lake. Cars drove by not bothering to stop to check on the black haired beauty. Anger itself began to flow through her every vein when a car had ran through a wet puddle soaking her with murky water.

Laughter came from behind her making the fallen angel even more angrier.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice called out as the others stifled their laughter. Adriel turned to look at them. There were five guys who looked like they were decent men, but the way they stared at her made Adriel glare.

"H-Here." One of them said tripping to give her his jacket. Adriel stared at it before looking at the boy. She smacked his outstretched hand making the jacket fall to the ground.

"I don't need a humans help." She sneered turning away from them. She ignored their calls and stalked away from the group. This was not, as humans would call it, her day. First she was thrown out of heaven, she was almost tempted to drink dirty water, a car splashed disgusting water onto her and her pure white dress that was already dirty from the ground, and now she had human men laughing at her. This was really not her day.

* * *

Clary stared at the drawing she had did. It was a girl falling through the air with her hair and dress gracefully looking as if the girl was swimming through the air. Feathers were falling down everywhere around the girl.

"Clary?" Luke's voice came from the door. Clary looked up at him noticing the lines that creased his forehead. Immediately she felt worried and placed her drawing down.

"Something happened. All the downworlders are going crazy. I'll be back once I find out what."

"Luke," Clary took a big breath. She knew what she was about to tell him might even make him more stressed out. "I heard a voice when Simon didn't-" She couldn't bring herself to say it. That Simon didn't turn to ash. "It said to save angel."

"Clary nobody knows for sure if angels exist. I have to go. Get some rest okay." Luke left making Clary fall onto her bed. She grabbed her sketch book and stared at her drawing.

A sense of urgency flowed through her. Clary knew she had to find the angel, but how? She doesn't even know what he or she looked like, let alone where they were. But she had to find them before something bad had happened to them. But the angel could be anywhere.


End file.
